The present invention relates generally to the field of computer networks, and more particularly to a method of securely initializing and reconfiguring a network interface device.
The Internet is rapidly becoming an important source of information and electronic communication for users of computers in homes and businesses. A major problem associated with the Internet, however, is the difficulty faced by typical computer users in connecting their computers or local area networks to the Internet. A computer user desiring to connect to the Internet must make many critical decisions, such as which communication medium to use, which Internet Service Provider to subscribe to, how to secure their network interface, and which network services to utilize. Business managers in charge of local or wide area networks must also address questions related to the type and configuration of computer networks which are to be connected to the Internet, and other such external networks (referred to as xe2x80x98internetsxe2x80x99). Unlike installing a new telephone system, installing an external network connection requires an understanding of many different, and often confusing, communication protocols, network services, connection media, and computer network practices.
Connecting a computer network to an internet requires a service account and a data communication line to access the various networks that make up the internet. A dedicated Wide Area Network (WAN) connection to an internet is typically provided by a commercial Internet Service Provider (ISP). The ISP acts as the intermediary between the user and the network backbone servers which provide access to the various networks within the internet. Several different data communication lines are available to connect a computer or LAN to the internet. Common data communication lines include analog modems (14.4 Kbaud-56 Kbaud), ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), T1 lines, Fractional T1 lines, and several others.
Obtaining an internet connection typically requires the user to order an internet account and address block from an ISP, install the appropriate phone lines for the data communication medium (e.g., ISDN line, analog phone line), install the appropriate network interface device between the data communication port and the computer which will serve as the network gateway computer, and configure the network interface device for operation with the user""s LAN and in accordance with the network services provided by the ISP. Thus, the initial configuration of the network interface device must be performed by the computer user or LAN manager himself, and often requires extensive knowledge of network protocols, internet services, and LAN requirements. Initial configuration also often involves the entry of complex configuration parameters and options in a database or storage device by the LAN manager. Similarly, an upgrade or reconfiguration of the network interface device requires the user or LAN manager to obtain the upgrade information and perform the upgrade or reconfiguration operation himself. Because no internet services or data communication systems currently provides a comprehensive and reliable means of automatically configuring or updating a network interface connection to an internet, internet access remains a significant challenge to those who lack the requisite expertise or resources to undertake the task.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for connecting a computer or client network to the internet with minimal user interaction. It is further desirable to provide a system for automatically upgrading or reconfiguring a network interface connection between a computer or client network and an internet.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for initializing, configuring, and upgrading a network interface between a client computer network and an external network.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a network interface device is provided to connect a client computer network to an external network. The network interface device is provided to the client user in an initially unconfigured state. The network interface device is configured for the client system by automated procedures and protocols initiated from a remote server. The remote server provides and maintains the client information in a secure database. The use of a secure database and automated procedures minimizes the amount of input required from the user. The network interface device contains application program interfaces which facilitate communication between the client computer system and services available on the external network. The network interface device also contains a configuration database which stores data and parameters related to the configuration of the network interface device. Through the use of the configuration database and the resident application program interfaces, the remote server is able to automatically upgrade or reconfigure the network interface device without user intervention.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description which follows.